We Do Good Work
by Loonyloops
Summary: Felicity and Roy save the day. This is my very first fanfic, so please be kind and review. I need the validation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind and please review. **

**Also, I own nothing.**

We Do Good Work

As Felicity entered the new lair she noticed the quiet. She had grown so used to listening to thwacking – dummy thwacking, stick thwacking, hammer-hitting-tire thwacking, even Roy-hitting-mat thwacking – that the quiet totally unnerved her. She set the Thai takeout on Diggle's desk and looked around. Nothing was out of order but everything was off.

She heard a moan come from around the corner. As quietly as she could manage in her four inch, awesome, heels she hurried to find the source of the sound. She rounded the corner to find Roy lying on the floor. Only slightly alarmed, Felicity walked to Roy and nudged him with her foot. When that did not wake him up she knelt and gently slapped his face. She would really like to know what happened. She rolled her eyes at herself. _When had unconscious men become nothing more than an inconvenience?_

"Roy," she said with more slapping. "Roy, wake up."

"What?" He asked sitting up so quickly he had to lie back down.

Felicity saw the angry gash on the side of his head. He sat up more slowly this time before getting to his feet.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" His voice slurred a bit, but was getting stronger.

"I don't know. You're the only one here, and you were unconscious. I should be asking you what happened."

"How long have I been out?"

"Again, I just got here. What's the last thing you remember? Because it's 9:15 and it took about five minutes for you to come to, and I am really hoping you can explain this because I'm going to freak out soon."

Roy shook his head. "I was working on my aim with Oliver. We were talking about technique and different draws. Digg was working out on the dummy. There was a loud noise, and I looked to see what it was. Then, you were slapping me."

Felicity was already dialing Oliver's number before Roy had finished speaking. "No answer. See if you can find anything while I ping his phone."

Multitasking as always, she was dialing Diggle as she began the phone search. When he did not answer she started searching for his phone as well. A few minutes later Roy came back shaking his head. "They were smart and prepared. And apparently they weren't interested in me."

Well, Diggle's phone is in the same place as Oliver's and neither of them is answering their phones. You might want to grab your hoodie."

* * *

Felicity hacked and searched her way through all the security systems and surveillance cameras in the part of the Glades where the guys' phones were located. Of course, she knew that they may not be there but it was a start. On her monitors she was watching Roy make his way toward the signals jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _How did they always keep their hoods up?_

"Okay Roy, you're getting close. It should be the building in front of you. There is a door to the stairwell in the opposite corner from your position. There aren't any cameras inside, but I turned on Diggle's and Oliver's phone cameras, thank you NSA for that trick, and I can hear three voices. But, I can't see anyone."

Roy had reached the door and was entering when his distorted voice came through her comm. "Okay, where am I going?"

Felicity led Roy through the complex hallway system using the blueprints she had found online. He saw no one and his progress was swift.

"Okay, you're there. The signals are coming from the next room."

"I can't see anything from here. Give me a sec." She heard a slight scuffling sound and assumed it was Roy climbing something. "Yeah, I see them. It looks like they are out. I'm glad I brought those tranqs, because it looks like there are five bad guys and I can't get Oliver and Diggle out of here without help, so those guys need to be out of commission."

"You might want to hurry. A ransom demand just came through to SCPD. Apparently, they haven't heard that Oliver is mostly broke. They are demanding ten million dollars be put into an offshore bank account by midnight. That's an hour and a half from now."

"I'm on it," Felicity heard, followed by the twang of his bow string.

Within the space of a few minutes, she hear Roy's bow four more times. There wasn't the usual amount of scuffling and grunting, meaning Roy was avoiding being seen by the kidnappers, unlike Oliver. It was a nice change. She waited for Roy to give her an update. She could only imagine he was looking for any more bad guys, and maybe checking to make sure the guys were alright.

"Blondie, I've got all of them tranq'ed and tied up. I've untied the guys, but they are out good."

"Go ahead and get out of there. I'll call Detective Lance and tell him he has a present."

* * *

Felicity watched her monitors and Roy watched from the rooftop as Oliver and Diggle were rolled out of the building on stretchers half awake. Neither of them looked very happy about it. They saw Detective Lance and other officers escorting the kidnappers to the waiting police cars. Soon all the activity at the building died down and Felicity looked at the clock.

"Well, it's midnight. I don't think they got their money."

"We do good work Blondie."

"Yes, we do. Come on home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had not been planning on writing Roy's POV of this, but I did. I kept the dialog the same as in the first chapter even though some of it bothers me now, but I wanted to remain consistent. I hope you like it.**

The rhythmic beating Digg was giving the dummy was the perfect white noise for Roy. He was just glad it was not him getting the beating. It would be soon enough, he was sure. Things were fairly quiet in the city so they had been training, a lot. Roy was behind on the learning curve and usually ended up on his backside. For now, though, he was working with Oliver to improve his aim.

"Keep your elbow up. Relax." Roy tried to do as instructed and loosed the arrow from the bow in his hands. It landed high and right of the center circle on the target. It was hard to relax with Mr. Perfect Aim watching him. He drew and nocked another arrow. Remembering his form and trying to relax, he took a calming breath and released the string. This time it was perfectly center.

Before he could celebrate there was a chiming on the security system. It was not Felicity. She would have called and had one of them come and get the food she was bringing. Roy had won the argument so she was out getting Thai. No sooner could he focus on the monitor the door crashed open and there was a loud noise and bright light. Roy thought his head would explode. Through his confusion he felt his head hit the side of a table as he fell to the ground.

Roy was awoken by a gentle slapping on the face and the smell of girly shampoo. "Roy. Roy, wake up," Felicity was talking and it made his head hurt, and the slapping did not help either.

"What?" He sat up just so she would stop slapping his face. Too many women in his life liked slapping him. His head protested the change in altitude, so he decided it was best to lie back down. Once his head quit pounding he sat up more slowly. Felicity's worried face motivated him to move a little faster.

"What happened?" _Was he really slurring his words?_ "Where is everyone?" _That's better._

"I don't know. You're the only one here, and you were unconscious. I should be asking you what happened."

"How long was I out?"

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Again, I just got here. What's the last thing you remember? Because it's 9:15 and it took about five minutes for you to come to and I'm really hoping you can explain this because I'm going to freak out soon."

Roy shook his head. Following Felicity was hard enough when his head did not feel like exploding. He grabbed his head and felt blood. Absently wiping the blood on his jeans he tried to focus on details.

"I was working on my aim with Oliver. We were talking about technique and different draws. Digg was working out on the dummy. There was a loud noise, and I looked to see what it was. Then, you were slapping me. "

Felicity was already on her phone. Calling Oliver, he guessed. "No answer. See if you can find anything while I ping his phone."

Roy had no idea what he was looking for. He made a circle around the room, but nothing was out of place that he could tell. He walked back to her desk shaking his head.

"They were smart and prepared, and apparently they weren't interested in me."

"Well, Diggle's phone is in the same place as Oliver's and neither of them is answering their phones. You might want to grab your hoodie."

Roy nodded as he turned away from the computer screens. He was sure she would do her mojo and have all kinds of information by the time he was ready. He cleaned the blood off his face and shrugged into his hoodie. He grabbed his mask and a voice distorter from the shelf then grabbed his bow and quiver from the floor where he had dropped them. Arrows, he needed arrows. He perused the assortment of arrows they had. He chose a variety, including tranquilizers and explosives just in case. With a second glance he slung the quiver onto his back before putting on his mask. It was strange, when he had the mask on and his hood up he felt like a comic book hero.

Of course Felicity had known where he needed to go. He parked his car about six blocks away from the industrial type building and climbed the nearest fire escape. It really was easier moving around in the Glades on rooftops, but he would never admit that to Oliver he was right. He really did enjoy everything a bit more up here.

It was fairly easy to jump across the spaces between the buildings. He and Oliver had spent a good deal of time up here jumping from building to building. _"Parkour is easier the more you practice. And, if we practice now, it will be easy when we need it to be. Just like archery."_ It irritated Roy how often Oliver was right.

"Okay Roy, you're getting close. It should be the building in front of you. There is a door to the stairwell in the opposite corner from your position. There aren't any cameras inside, but I turned on Diggle's and Oliver's phone cameras, thank you NSA for that trick, and I can hear three voices. But I can't see anyone." Felicity's voice sounded in his ear.

Roy reached his destination quickly, and, making sure his voice distorter was still on, asked, "Okay, where am I going?"

Carefully he opened the door and checked for any people before making his way down the hall to the stairwell to the third floor. With Felicity guiding his he turned left in the empty hallway. However, this was not a normal building. In order to get to the phones he had to cross the building on this floor to get to the stairs that would get him to the phones.

"Okay, you're there. Up the stairs one flight and three doors to the right is the best way to get there." _What kind of building makes you go up to get down?_ Sometimes he wondered if Felicity was hazing him in her own geek fashion.

His heart pounding and his head buzzing from the hit he took earlier he nearly jumped when her voice spoke into his ear. "Okay, you're there. The signals are coming from the next room.

Cautiously, Roy opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. The door opened onto a tiny catwalk near the ceiling of a large abandoned warehouse. _I knew I didn't need to go up those stairs._ He could not see the space below him, only out across the open area and a ladder to his left.

"I can't see anything from here. Give me a sec," he said.

Quietly he made his way across the metal walkway and down the ladder to a larger platform. "Yeah, I see them. It looks like they are out. I'm glad I brought those tranqs, because it looks like there are five bad guys and I can't get Oliver and Diggle out of here without help, so those guys need to be out of commission."

"You might want to hurry. A ransom demand just came through SCPD. Apparently, they haven't heard that Oliver is mostly broke. They are demanding ten million dollars be put into an offshore bank account by midnight. That's an hour and a half from now."

From this position it might be possible to get at least two before they saw him. He looked around and found a couple of more areas on the platform that should work for hiding him and giving him access to all the space below.

"I'm on it."

He nocked an arrow with a tranquilizer for a head. Breathing deeply he pulled his string back, tried to relax and released the string. He did not wait to see it hit home before pulling another arrow from his quiver. He aimed at the man closest to the exit and repeated the process. The man fell to the ground as Roy made his way to his next position.

His next target was walking along the back wall smoking a cigarette. The man next to him did not have time to raise the alarm before he too had a tranq sticking out of his leg. Again Roy moved down the platform. He was surprised at how calm he felt considering what would happen if they saw him. Looking around he his next target and pointed his arrow at a short man standing at the window. He looked around with a confused look on his face just as Roy's arrow hit him in the shoulder.

Roy took the ladder from the platform all the way to the ground. He took the zip ties out of his pocket and started restraining the five men, all the while watching for more. Once they were taken care of, he jogged down the back hallway checking its three doors to make sure there was no one else. That turned out to be the only other area on the bottom floor of the building, and since he had checked all the doors he passed on the way to the catwalk of death he knew there was no one left conscious in the building. With the building clear he ran back to Oliver and Diggle. They were heavily sedated but the only injuries he saw were minor. He cut the ropes holding their feet and hands before addressing Felicity.

"Blondie, I've got all of them tranq'ed and tied up. I've untied the guys, but they are out good."

"Go ahead and get out of there. I'll call Detective Lance and tell him he has a present."

Roy made his way back the way from which he had come making sure to stay out of sight just in case SCPD's finest were faster than usual. He found a good vantage point from the building next to the warehouse to watch over his friends until the police arrived to take over. It was five minutes before he heard sirens heading his way. Neither he nor Felicity said anything as they waited.

Soon he saw Detective Lance arrive followed by three other police cars. They circled the area, probably taking the same route he had. A few minutes later, two ambulances parked by the entrance. Roy watched as the paramedics went to work to take care of his friends. Several police officers began leading out the kidnappers he had tied up not too long ago. It did not take long for the paramedics to do their work, and Oliver and Diggle were being rolled out of the building. Roy chuckled to himself when he saw their faces. They both looked very angry, but still had the sleepy drugged look. He could tell that there had been a lot of arguing about being on a gurney, and probably about the hospital check-up that was inevitable. Soon after his unwilling friends left for the hospital the activity around the warehouse died down.

"Well, it's midnight. I don't think they got their money," Felicity said. He smiled.

"We do good work Blondie."

"Yes, we do. Come on home."

He made his way back to his car quickly in order to get back at the lair and get Felicity. By the time they got to the hospital the guys should be ready to be released.


End file.
